A Mother's Love
by Autumn Artist
Summary: When Mother's Day rolls around, Dave asks his brother about their mother. A Mother's Day story written on Father's Day, how ironic.


This is sorta a deleted scene from 'How long had it been?'. I was going to include it into 'How long had it been?', but I felt it deserved its title.

Let me know what you guys think!

A Mother's Love

Mother's Day was always a sad time for Dave Strider. Around this time of year, everywhere Dave turned was somehow or another connected to this day. 'Get Mom this for Mother's Day', 'Mom will love this.', etc. etc. And the one Dave hated the most was 'Don't forget to tell Mom you love her this Mother's Day'. How could he do all these things for his mother if she wasn't here, with them?

Dave and Dirk's mother died shortly after Dave was born on his brother's birthday. She was on her way home, when a truck pulled out in front of her. The force and the trauma from the wreck caused her to go into premature labor. She was only six months pregnant at the time of the accident. The doctors worked frantically trying to save both mother and child, but a decision had to be made. The doctors gave her an ultimatum, either she would live or her baby would live. "Save my baby...", were the last words that Cynthia Strider spoke.

Dave knew all about how his mother died. When Dave was old enough to understand, Dirk told Dave about his untimely birth, and why their mother wasn't around. But what Dave didn't know was what he wanted to know the most. What was his, their, mother like? The only thing Dave knew about her was what his brother had briefly spoken about her. She had blonde hair, like their's, had amber eyes, like Dirk's, and she loved kids. That's all Dave knew. But he wanted to know more. What was she like? What did she do? What did she enjoy most? You know, stuff like that.

Dave was in his room, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about all those questions. Dang it, he just had to know! He quietly gets up from his bed, and walks into the living room where his brother was to pop the question he's had for a long, long time.

"Bro?"

"What's up, Little Man", Dirk looked over his shoulder to his little brother.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What was Mom like?"

Click. Dirk turned off the T.V., and turned to face his brother.

"Come here Dave.", Dirk sadly stated. Dave quickly joined his brother on the couch.

"Why'd do want to know about Mom all of a sudden?", Dirk sadly asked. Dave could hear the pain in Dirk's voice.

"It's not all of a sudden. I've been wanting to know for a while. I wanna know what she was like Bro. You know, what did she do, and what did she enjoy most? You know, stuff like that.", Dave honestly answered.

Dirk smiled and hoisted his brother into his lap. "Our mom was an angel Little Man. She was the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the world to me. I would consider myself to be lucky if I could find a woman that had half of the charisma and beauty she had." "She would go out of her way to help anyone. And always told me to respect others as I respected myself. She was a genuine, kind hearted, loving soul."

"What did she look like? I know we have pictures, but pictures only go so far.", Dave asked. Dirk's smile widened.

"She was absolutely gorgeous! She had long, beautiful blonde hair, high cheek bones, and had stunning amber eyes. Like they were carved by God himself. Those fancy pants celebrities in HollyWood could only dream of being as beauty as she was. And she wore no make up, none! She always said she likes to keep this real, natural." "I remember when we would go out; random strangers would stop her and compliment to her about how beautiful she was. Everyone always told me I had her eyes; but you, Little Man, have her charm.", Dirk smiled at Dave. Dave smiled in return.

"What did she do?"

"She was a real homemaker. I mean people would actually pay her to come into their house and make it a home. She just had that touch. When I was a kid, I would tear through the house and I would leave a room like a tornado had just ripped right through it. I would come back in the room a minute later, and it wouldn't even look like I had been in it!" "Wow!", Dave giggled. Dirk laughed. "Everyday, I would come home from school. And their would be fresh baked cookies on the table waiting for me. How I wasn't fat as a child is completely beyond me!", both brothers started laughing.

"What did she enjoy the most?"

Dirk looked sad for a moment, "She loved kids. And she loved you more than anything.", Dirk said somberly. "She had tried for 10 years before she got pregnant with you. In all those years, she wanted a baby so badly, she had considered adoption. When she finally got pregnant with you, oh my God, she was ecstatic! She was so happy. When she told me, I was excited! I was finally getting that baby brother she had been promising me since I was 7.", Dirk chuckled. "Everyday, she just seemed to glow brighter and brighter, she had my Little Man in her.", Dirk ruffled Dave's hair. "I remember her looking at herself in the mirror for hours, just staring and smiling down at her belly. When she found out you were a boy, she immediately picked the name David. It means 'beloved' in Hebrew. And you are." Dave smiled.

"When I got that call, that she had been in a wreck, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. When I got to the hospital, they told me that they were doing everything they could to save both of you. When they told me that they could only save one, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you both. As much as I loved her, I loved you more. The nurse told me that her last words were 'Save my baby...'.", Dirk had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "But, before she left. I got to hold her hand, and make her a promise. I promised her that I would always be there for you, and protect you; that as long as I lived, I would never let anything happen to you." Dave felt tears swell in his eyes as well.

"When she had finally passed. I went down to the nursery and saw you for the first time. You were so tiny, you could fit in the palms of my hands. I leaned my head against the glass and pressed my hand against it. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. I felt like I was being embraced from behind. When I turned around, there was no one there. To this day, I am convinced that that someone was Mom, letting me know she was still here and that everything was going to be alright." Both Dave and Dirk had to take a moment to wipe their eyes.

"Every year on Mother's Day, I feel sad because we don't have a mom to celebrate it with." "Oh Dave,", Dirk cupped his brother's head in his hands, "I feel sad too, but you know what? I know she's here with us, because every time I look at you, I see her." Both brother look into each other's eyes and smile, before embracing in a big warm, Strider style hug.

"I love you Bro." "I love you too, Dave."

In the back of their minds, both Striders could have sworn they heard a faint whisper, "I love you both, always..."


End file.
